Patent Literature 1 discloses a reflective screen that reflects, to the front, a light of a projector projected obliquely, provided with: a substrate forming a sawtooth shape by a projection-side inclined surface, which include a material that absorbs light and is provided at an orientation, wherein the light from the projector is incident, and a non-projection-side inclined surface, which is provided at an orientation wherein the light from the projector is not incident, being disposed repeating in alternation, a white resin layer formed on the projection-side inclined surface of the substrate and reflects light; and a transparent diffusion layer that includes a transparent binder resin and a diffusing agent and is formed covering the white resin layer; wherein a roughening treatment is applied to the white resin layer and the non-projection-side inclined surface, the white resin layer reflects to the front the light of the projector, the non-projection-side inclined surface absorbs a majority of external light, and the transparent diffusion layer diffuses the light reflected by the white resin layer and the non-projection-side inclined surface.